Garrett Elbertson
' Garrett Elbertson' is the son of Osgood, and Tamisane Elbertson making him a member of House Elbertson through his father, and a member of House Dorin through his mother. Garrett Elbertson has two siblings in the form of Aron, and Rhae Elbertson of which his brother Aron is the Baron of House Elbertson and a well respected young man, while his sister Rhae is married to Vaelor Mountain and became a powerful member of House Mountain. Garrett Elbertson has one child with Artenia Elessar in the form of Ranfin Elessar of whom the world believes is the child of James Tampetty but is in fact his child. Garrett Elbertson would go to the Lucernian Academy at the age of fourteen, and would be in the same year as William Lovie III., and the other members of the Shadow Council. During this time he had a large crush on Leven Martell but she was wrapped up in her obsession with William Lovie III. and thus never got the affection returned to him. Garrett joined William during the Journey and alongside his father was a member of the guards that went into the intial departure from Lucerne. Garrett would watch his father die during the Battle of Minas Ithil, and he was seriously wounded forcing him to be sent to Minas Tirith where he spent several months recuperating from his injuries. During this time he became romantically linked with Artenia Elessar of whom briefly spent time in the same hospital wing as him after her immense pain from the medicine she was taking forced her to secretly enter the hospital. She would become pregnant with his child, and though he knew this he would be forced to leave by the encroaching war in Lucerne, and thus he sadly left her in Minas Tirith while he travelled to Berne. History Early History Garrett Elbertson would go to the Lucernian Academy at the age of fourteen, and would be in the same year as William Lovie III., and the other members of the Shadow Council. During this time he had a large crush on Leven Martell but she was wrapped up in her obsession with William Lovie III. and thus never got the affection returned to him. Garrett joined William during the Journey and alongside his father was a member of the guards that went into the intial departure from Lucerne. Garrett would watch his father die during the Battle of Minas Ithil, and he was seriously wounded forcing him to be sent to Minas Tirith where he spent several months recuperating from his injuries. During this time he became romantically linked with Artenia Elessar of whom briefly spent time in the same hospital wing as him after her immense pain from the medicine she was taking forced her to secretly enter the hospital. She would become pregnant with his child, and though he knew this he would be forced to leave by the encroaching war in Lucerne, and thus he sadly left her in Minas Tirith while he travelled to Berne. Family Members Relationships Category:House Dorin Category:House Elbertson Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:Member of the Order of the Golden Dragon